Raven's Vacation
by SleepyUsagi
Summary: The Teen Titan's are as strong as ever, with one small issue. Raven's powers have been waning. Feeling dejected, and alienated more than usual, Raven takes charge and decides it's about time for her to have a break. A vacation to Azarath, the place of her birth to hopefully regain what she has lost: Control. Hope the summary doesn't suck too much! Check it out for a laugh!


_Waffles._  
Better when Starfire doesn't try to cook them.  
The smell of them in the morning is nice though.  
Pulling back the bed sheets I sit up in bed,  
rubbing my eyes, then I peer to the alarm clock.  
It's 7:15 am.  
At least Beast boy won't be up yet.  
Robin's probably been up for a good hour or so  
testing out his new training simulator.  
Which leaves Cyborg to be the one that's cooking.  
Starfire is probably up, insisting on taking over making the waffles.  
I could clearly imagine the scene,  
Cyborg gripping Starfire's feet, probably while crying.  
Begging her to not add some weird ingredient into the batter.

But enough of that, my powers are beginning to react.

Sighing, I dress in my usual attire.  
It's a boring routine, monotonous, emotionless,  
just like I am supposed to be.  
It's been getting harder lately, though.  
I can feel my powers waning to my emotions at time.  
What on earth is happening to me?  
I used to be so good at controlling them.  
It used to be natural, like breathing air.  
But now, I can feel it takes more physical effort to control them.  
I've been getting weaker, too.

I head down the hall to the dining room.  
I was right, Cyborg is cooking the waffles.  
No Starfire to be seen though. Huh?  
Normally I would have expected her to be bustling  
in the kitchen throwing whatever she can find together  
to make some unnatural creation she considers '_food_',  
or, as she puts it '_delicious_'.  
Now that I think about it, she's probably  
taken up the chance to spar with Robin.  
Then Robin enters with Starfire in toe.  
Good timing. I was right.

"Yo, Rae. You having waffles?" Cyborg asks me.  
"Sure"  
"Robin, Star, you want some?" Cyborg turns to the two.  
"Oh, I would be delighted to eat the waffles for the first meal of the day!"  
Starfire, in case you couldn't tell.  
"Smells great Cyborg, count me in!"  
They join me at the table.  
I've noticed it recently. The changes they've all made.  
Cyborg is always getting upgrades, but it's slowly begun to make a difference.  
Starfire's training more, and with her powers as a tameranian  
she's only bound to get stronger with time.  
Robin's new installment to the towers training arena means  
his techniques are improving too, along with his strength.  
Everyone has gotten stronger lately.  
Even Beast boy has made some effort by learning more animal forms.

I look to the door.  
It seems the smell of Cyborgs waffles could even wake Beast boy.  
I feel myself want to snicker...  
A plate Cyborg was carrying breaks, shattering on the ground.  
My powers are acting up- no. It's my emotions.  
I need to focus. To repeat...  
Azarath metrion zinthos..  
Azarath metrion zinthos.. I feel a bit more peaceful...  
Azarath metrion zinthos..  
Azarath metri-  
"Friend Raven? You are awake, are you not?" Starfire shakes me.  
"Y-yeah, Starfire, I'm fine..." I look to my friends.  
They're all worried, looking at me.  
"I need... I need to go..."  
I brush my hair away from my face and levitate out the door.  
"Raven?.." Beast boy reaches out to try and stop me, but Robin stops him.

* * *

"Dude, leave her.. She's been having a rough week"  
"Whaddya mean?" Beast boy looks to Robin.  
"She's not been herself lately" Cyborg stares at the door, concern written on his face.  
"Perhaps it is that her powers are not the same as before?" Starfire tries to explain.  
"I think you're right Starfire. It would explain a few things." Robin nods, rubbing his chin in deep thought.  
"So... What? Her powers are different?.. She can still fly and do the same things as before..." Beast boy commented.  
"When Raven and I had our minds and bodies switched, Friend Raven's power and emotions were connected." Starfire then continued.  
"When her emotions are not controlled the powers do as they want."  
"In any case, we should find out more before we assume too much" Robin stated.  
"Should we send someone to talk to her?" Cyborg asked. Robin thought on this. Starfire understood Raven's powers but he knew Raven would find her...methods unusual... or annoying. Beast boy... No, that was a bad idea. And he himself didn't know much about Raven. By process of elimination, Cyborg was chosen.  
But his chance never came.  
Raven reappeared through the doors, looking as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Well? Are we going to eat the waffles before they get cold, or not?"  
I proceed to take care of the mess on the floor.  
I join them again at the table.  
It seems deep breathing works a little to calm me down.  
Although it still isn't as effective as my mantra.

The others seem a little nervous, hesitant.  
I'm fine now.  
Everything is fine.  
My powers won't go out of control now.  
"Eat!" I order. They're flustered.  
I think I just got a bit mad.  
I really am unstable.

We eat our waffles in silence.

"Good waffles Cyborg" Beast boy said, trying to break the silence.  
I silently thanked BB for being so dull.  
"Thanks BB" Cyborg replied. It was a quiet response.  
"Hey guys..." Everyone looks up from their food to me.  
I stand up.  
"I've been thinking that maybe.." I feel a little nervous.  
I can't let it get to me.  
"Maybe I should take a break from being a Teen Titan"  
Everyone's mouths went agape. Forks dropped and gasps made.  
"What the heck!" Beast boy.  
"But! Friend Raven!" Starfire.  
"Whoa! Where did that come from?!" Cyborg.  
Robin said nothing. He just looked a little.. well, sad.  
"This is something I need to do"  
"Can we at least know how long you'll be?"  
Robin was trying to be understanding.  
He always is.  
But there are some things he knows are out of his reach.  
This was one of those things.  
I shook my head.  
There was no telling how long it would take for me to regain control of my powers.  
If I can regain control of them, that is.  
"I'll be teleporting to Azarath." I explain.  
"I will leave the portal open..." Some of their faces relax.  
"But only use it in an absolute EMERGENCY, understand?"  
I let my powers slip a little as part of a threat.  
Beast boy and Cyborg look ashamed,  
as if they were naughty children,  
busted for misbehaving.  
Starfire looks a little crushed.  
"-and no, Starfire; a shopping emergency does not count as an absolute emergency..."  
The girl looks completely drained.  
Robin just nodded, respectful that I needed my space I guess.  
"When are you planning on leaving?" Robin asks me.  
He seems a little hesitant to say goodbye still.  
"Can you not stay to enjoy a celebration of your departure to your home world?"  
"Afraid not, Starfire. I plan to leave as soon as I finish setting up the portal."  
Now even Robin seemed a little down.  
I guess he was hoping to at least have had enough time to throw a party.  
But I hate parties, and goodbyes are... not my thing.  
I really should have done this sooner too.  
I fear I may have left this decision too late to do much good.  
'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' My worry is building, alongside my fear.  
"How long do you think it will take?" Beast boy asks.  
I wonder myself. Not long, really.  
"A few hours" Actually, half an hour.  
But I want at least some time to myself before they decide to come barging in.  
"I'll take my T communicator just in case something happens, okay?"  
I turn and leave to the comforts of my room.

* * *

After a few minutes the candles are lit and the incantation can begin.  
But it's more than a little distracting when the outside of your bedroom door  
has become the new hot-spot for communication.  
Great. Now their arguing. I'm almost tempted to open the door  
and stop whatever hair brained scheme Beast boy is likely coming up with.  
But I refuse to interfere.  
Instead I continue with opening the portal, and step through.  
I really did leave it open,  
and in hind sight,  
I probably shouldn't have.

* * *

"Whad'dya mean?! What, we're just supposed to let her leave like that?" Beast boy bears his teeth in a low animalistic snarl.  
"It's not like there's anything we can do to stop her..." Robin says, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall opposite Raven's bedroom door.  
"Wha- There's plenty we could do!"  
"Like what? Barge in?... You remember the last time you and Cyborg we're caught in Raven's room, right?"  
"That..." Beast boy pales. He remembers. How could he not? The nightmares that followed we're traumatic to say the least.  
"We could try talking to her through her bedroom door. Perhaps she shall change her mind if we were to persuade her." Starfire interjects.  
THUMP!  
"What...What was that?!" Beast boy stares to look at Raven's door, the source of the noise.  
"Raven, are you okay?" Cyborg asks through the door.  
... There's no reply.  
"Raven!" Robin shouts, and; disobeying Raven's instruction, opens and enters her bedroom.  
They each let out a gasp.  
Raven's body lay unconscious in an arcane ring, the candles used for her incantation, previously lit; we're now blown out.  
"Raven! Raven, are you okay?" Robin rushes to her side, lifting her head off the carpet.  
"Oh no.." Starfire drops beside Robin, teary eyed.  
Cyborg, using his robotic eye analyzes Raven's vital signs.  
"She's okay, just unconscious"  
Beast boy just stares at her. He hadn't even realized he'd shed tears.


End file.
